


Wishes and Wants

by Nu_toamna



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, FUK, I'm such a sad gay, M/M, ME - Freeform, cry with, eos 10 - Freeform, guuuuuuys, hit me up on tumblr, idk about a happy ending though, once you're caught up on season 3, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nu_toamna/pseuds/Nu_toamna
Summary: When he wakes up he wishes he never did





	Wishes and Wants

He's so warm, it feels like he could just sleep forever. A kiss is pressed into his forehead, arms tighten around him. He just got out of a 2-day biohazard lockdown in the infirmary. Levi just couldn't help himself. He bought a Carithian Mas-Fpian from a Tirq trader. He said he thought it would look good in the club seeing as it glows in low light. What he didn't  _mention_ is that it glows because it hypnotizes and then  **tranqs** its prey. Including club goers and  _owners_. 

He sighs and feels hands rub his back. It would be so easy... 

"Ssshhhh beautiful... SShhh. You just rest up you hear? Jane can take care of the rest." A Texas drawl, a sweet voice. Hands holding him. It was so easy. 

"That doesn't mean she should. I need to get up. Go to work. Finish everything up." He knew he should. Jane shouldn't be left alone. And for that matter neither should Dr. Urvidian. Levi is pretty self-explanatory.

"C'mon darlin'. You need this. Take a breath." His head was nuzzled and those arms tightened again before they pushed back. He protested, trying to get back to that warmth. "See? 10 minutes." His head was tilted up. He kept his eyes close, so he didn't see. He felt a kiss placed ever so carefully on his lips. 10 minutes wouldn't be so bad, right? Just 10 minutes and everything would be so much easier...

He felt tears in his eyes. God he didn't know what to do. He wanted to stay! He didn't want to leave.... not again.

"- _AN! ....."_ No please! Jane shut up! Please let him have this! " _RYAN! Come on! Fuck!" Nonononononono._

"Damn. Looks like we only got a little bit time left." Don't say that! Don't leave m- "I love you Darlin'. Remember that okay? Stay Happy babe."

 _No NO! Do- " **N't leave me! Akamzian!"**_  

"Dr. Dalias!"  _Jane..._ "Ryan! Wake up!"

Fuck. "I'm up. What happened?" 

She grabbed his arm and brought him into a standing position. "You got hypnotized by the plant. Maddox has been losing his mind. You, uhm. You okay Ryan?" 

"What?" 

"You said that name again. Akmizi-what ever." 

Oh.

"Well you woke me up from a really good dream." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sad but kinda happy right now but still very sad
> 
> but anyway  
> hit me up on eriskind.tumblr.com to cry with me


End file.
